United States of Albertan
United States of Albertan was new nation, they were created on August 22nd, 2019. They are lead by Prime Minister Jack Harper. this is based off of Canada (Govern't/Police/Military/ Political Parties/Provinces) and Alberta (Flag) in real life. We are Capitalists! They will be having Charter of Rights of this nation. They were disbanned. Overview United States of Albertan was new nation, they were created on August 22nd, 2019. They are lead by Prime Minister Jack Harper. We are Capitalists! They have Charter of Rights of this nation. At 47 days old, they have 6 cities and growing popluation every upgrade to each city. Information First Leader: Jack Sheamus Harper - Prime Minister Last Leader: Jack Sheamus Harper - Prime Minister Colours: Blue, Green Founded: August 22nd, 2019 (age: 61 days) Disbanded: October 23rd, 2019 Currency: CAD National Capital: City of Edmonton Provincial Capitals: Barrhead, Westlock, Calgary Population: over 400,000 Pollution: 414 points Economy: Open Markets Government: Constitutional Monarchy Religion: Christian (Official), Roman Catholic (Secondary) Baseball Team: Albertan Jays National Animals: Black Bear and Mountain Lion Achievements: 8 Life Expectancy: 95 yrs Official Languages: English, Irish Ethnic Groups: First Nations, Celtic Military: United Albertan Forces Nation ID: https://politicsandwar.com/nation/id=175430 Domestic Policy: Technological Advancement History Here I'll update our history every month. We were founded by separating Alberta from Canada in early 2034, we fought for the right to leave Canada. We have join the Commonwealth with others. Forming a new nation (2034) We renamed from Province of Alberta to United States of Albertan. Finding a Leader (2043) We named Jack Harper to lead the nation to better future. Finding a Flag to Represent (2043) We choose USA real life flag. Forming Military Forces (2043) We named our military as United Albertan Forces. We are adding Bases for our military. Founded Provinces (2043) There are four Provinces for now. Founding Cities (2043) We will be having 4 cities soon, but for now 4 cities at the moment. Founded Baseball Team (2043) We have a national baseball team that is not doing so good. Founding Spreme Courts (2043) We will have Spreme Courts. Joining Commonwealth (2043) We joined them after 2 days of creation. Founding Federal agencies (2043) We wil have 5-6 agency under Federal Government. Main Industries The nation has Five biggest industries ever. *Tourism *Logging *Steel *Oil *Coal National Anthem Our national anthem is Albertan Strong. National Motto Our national motto is We are Strong. Cities There are only 6 cities so far. To be large city, you have to over 50,000 population in that city. National Capital The National Capital is Edmonton in Province of South Albertan, where the Prime Minister lives and works there. over 100,000 Other Cities Barrhead: under 100,000 and Provincial Capital in Province of North Albertan. Westlock: over 50,000 and Provincial Capital in Province of West Albertan. Calgary: over 50,000 and Provincial Capital in Province of East Albertan. Hinton: over 50,000 and City in Province of South Albertan. Toronto: over 50,000 and City in Province of East Albertan List of Provinces There are 4 Provinces so far. *Province of North Albertan: 1 *Province of South Albertan: 2 *Province of West Albertan: 1 *Province of East Albertan: 2 Government of Albertan Parliament of Albertan is the official name of the Government. United States of Albertan has House of Commons and Senate: *Senate: 50 seats, no need for majority *House of Commons: 100 seats, need to majority is 25 seats, any under 20 is opposition, between 20-25 is Minority. Supreme Court of Albertan This will be the highest courts of the nation. Chief Justice of Supreme Court of Albertan: Zachary Watchmen 2043- Minister of Justice: Sam Runner 2043- Federal Council House of Commons Speaker of the House: John Harper (NDP) Liberals: Greg Fast (20 seats) Minority/Opposition Conservatives: Jack Harper (50 seats) Majority/Government NDP: James Danger (16 seats) Opposition Green: John Harper (14 seats) Oppostion Senate Speaker of the Senate: John Barr © Liberals: 12 Conservative: 25 Green: 12 NDP: 1 Legend Bold is Current Head of State. Underlined is cabinet members. Italics is opposition Members. Executive Council Prime Minister: Jack Harper 2043- Cabinet of United States of Albertan There are 17 Ministers in the Executive Council. #Deputy Prime Minister: James Danger 2043- #Minister of National Defense: Greg Fast 2043- #Minister of Education: John Harper 2043- #Minister of Transportion: Kaden Jumper 2043- #Minister of Health: Andrew Fast 2043- #Minister of Justice: Sam Runner 2043- #Minister of Finance: Drew Fast 2043-44, Vacant 2044- #Minister of Foreign Affairs: Victor Hadder 2043- #Minister of Veterans Affairs: Connor O'Share 2043- #Minister of Public Safety: Carter Vaster 2043- #Minister of Employment: Jack Harper 2043- #Minister of Labour: Will Summers 2043- #Minister of Workforce: Liam Flannery 2043- #Minister of Seniors: James Flannery 2043- #Minister of Families: Greg Fast 2043- #Minister of Urban Delevopment: Benny Gunner 2043- #Minister of Immigration: Harry O'Share 2043- Prime Minister Privy Council: President of Privy Council: Harry O'Share 2043- Clerk of the Privy Council: James Flannery 2043- Provincial Council: Premier of North Albertan: Henry Longer (NDP) Premier of South Albertan: George Slow (G) Premier of West Albertan: Dan Carr (L) Premier of East Albertan: Frank Castor (NDP) Local Government Mayor of Barrhead: Sam Banks (L) Mayor of Edmonton: Fred Grey © Mayor of Westlock: Victor Carter (NDP) Mayor of Calgary: Jack Fast (G) Mayor of Hinton: James Quick (Ind) Mayor of Toronto: Ed Beaner © Police Force There will be only 5 police forces. #National United Police: N.U.P #North Albertan Police: N.A.P #South Albertan Police: S.A.P #West Albertan Police: W.A.P #East Albertan Police: E.A.P Federal Agencies We will have 5-6 agencies in the nation. *CTA *DIS *TFA *BIA *FBA Noble Events *Summer War: first war they have so far, and First win they have so far. *July/August War is Second war they had so far, and second war won so far. *August/Septmber War is third war so far, war expired no one won. *Minister Drew Fast of Finance resigned after a leak of Classifed information got out about his affair. Category:Nations in North America Category:Pages related to United States of Albertan